Crimson and Clover
by TributeLovato
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is the biggest star in the world; the world is in love with the young pop superstar. But after an incident with the paparazzi, Katniss demands to have a personal bodyguard to take with her everywhere. She hires Cato Jones under strict instructions not to get too close, but what happens when they begin to have feelings for each other? Hunger Games AU.
1. Prologue

**Name: **Crimson and Clover

**Summary: **Katniss Everdeen is the biggest star in the world; the world is in love with the young pop superstar. But after an incident with the paparazzi, Katniss demands to have a personal bodyguard to take with her everywhere. She hires Cato Jones under strict instructions not to get too close, but what happens when they begin to have feelings for each other?

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Katniss/Cato

**Rating: **M – for language, violence, drug and alcohol use, dark themes and possible lemons.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; everything belongs to its rightful owners. Except my OC's I own them.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeeen. **

My heart pounded inside my chest and ears. My breaths came out in short pants, like an animal desperate to breathe after running for miles to get away from a predator. I cracked my knuckles and moved my neck in circular motions, in an attempt to calm myself down.

It failed, of course.

A thin layer of sweat covered my forehead and trailed down my cheek; I wiped it away quickly and took another deep breath. My boyfriend, Peeta Mellark, gently pressed his lips to my cheek in another attempt to calm my nerves. I felt his chest press against my back as I leaned back into him, finally relaxing a little.

The music my band was playing filled my ears so I heard almost nothing except them and my thudding heartbeat. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on anything I could. Then my ears picked up the sound of the crowd of twenty thousand people, waiting for me.

They were all screaming my name, every single one of them. Chanting it, waiting for that one moment when I step out on stage to perform and my concert starts. Twenty thousand fans all screaming and waiting for me, I was used to it by now.

Mostly.

I was almost pushed away from Peeta by my personal assistant slash best friend, Clove Ashby, moved to under the stage and had my microphone handed to me. It was black with Katniss written on it in light pink rhinestones.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment as I felt the floor I was standing on move upwards. When I re-opened my eyes, I was on stage with every single member of the audience going crazy.

I smiled, giggling almost as I brought the microphone up to my mouth. "Good evening, Los Angeles. My name is Katniss and welcome to the Candy Pop tour." I announced; much to the excitement to everyone in the whole arena.

_Tonight had just begun._

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I'm back and writing. I'm taking a breather from all my other stories for a while so I wrote this. Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review and whatnot, 'cause I'll cry if you don't.**

**Laters,**

**Andie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Name:** Crimson and Clover

**Summary:** Katniss Everdeen is the biggest star in the world; the world is in love with the young pop superstar. But after an incident with the paparazzi, Katniss demands to have a personal bodyguard to take with her everywhere. She hires Cato Jones under strict instructions not to get too close, but what happens when they begin to have feelings for each other?

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Katniss/Cato

**Rating:** M – for language, violence, drug and alcohol use, dark themes and possible lemons.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; everything belongs to its rightful owners. Except my OC's I own them.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen.**

My eyes flashed open to the bright light of the sun from my window and the sound of a distant lawnmower reached my ears. After the fiasco from last night, I barely got enough sleep. Since last night was the kick off to my Candy Pop tour.

One day into it and I can't wait for this bull crap to be over already.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head to block out the sun and closed my eyes once again. I felt the warm sun beat down on the skin on my back through the thin sheets.

This was heaven for me. In those few moments, I was just Katniss Everdeen, the normal seventeen year old. Not Katniss Everdeen the teen megastar. The normal life is something I missed, wanted and craved. I hadn't had a normal life since I was fourteen years old. Back when superstardom was something everyone wanted.

And now just four years later, I wish I never had this life. Or maybe for one day I could just disappear and be a normal teenager. That would be my escape, my paradise. I would be able to go home and have the freedom to go shopping and not get mobbed by fans or paparazzi.

I rolled over and let the sun shine down on my face. I smiled softly, enjoying the warmth on my face before I opened my eyes. In my head, I was planning how I was going to spend the few hours I had to myself before sound-check.

Maybe go grocery shopping and meet up with a friend afterwards. Yeah, that seems like a good plan. I heard the distant sound of Peeta on the phone in some other room in the house. I sighed, sitting up in bed and throwing the covers on the floor.

I smiled, jumping off the bed and turning on the radio as I walked over to my closet.

"Good morning, Los Angeles. It is just coming up to ten thirty and in big news our little starlet Katniss Everdeen kicked off her Candy Pop tour last night and I have to say, it will blow your mind. No-one else can get tickets; all shows in Los Angeles are sold out! Now onto the music, to celebrate the Candy Pop tour, here's Katniss Everdeen with Fire."

I rolled my eyes, changing the station. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to myself on radio. Eventually, I gave up and turned my radio off since every station I came across had one of my songs playing.

A few years back, I always got excited when one of my songs was playing on the radio. I remember gathering my whole family around the radio to listen to the songs and sang and danced a long to it. But as I got older and more used to the fact that my songs would be on the radio a lot, I became more and more annoyed when my songs came on until it came to the point where I refused to listen to them.

I opened my closet, debating on what clothes I should wear for today. I skimmed through my dresses and my old show outfits to finally reach my casual clothes.

I picked out a white vest top, black shorts and black leather jacket. I threw my clothes on my bed and closed my closet door. I sighed, closing my eyes and taking in the silence for a few moments. I walked over to my bed and got changed out of the tank top and shorts I had slept in.

After getting dressed, I walked out of my room and down the hallway to Peeta's study. I knocked on the door quietly before opening the door and walking inside. Peeta was sitting at his chair, looking out of the double doors to the garden. I came up behind him, gently squeezing his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, looking at him and moving my hand to his hair to play with it gently. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

Peeta didn't answer. Instead, he handed me a magazine. "Maybe this time, we should actually pay attention to the shit these people are talking about, babe." He says, emotionless.

I looked at the cover of the magazine and read the headline aloud. "Katniss Everdeen: Trouble in Paradise. Read the untold truth about the star's additions and secret life." I looked up from the magazine, fixing my gaze on Peeta. "What the fuck is this shit?"

Peeta simply shrugged. "You need to keep reading, and before you shout at me, I had no input on this at all."

I nodded my head, opening the magazine to the article about me, clearing my throat, I read it out loud.

"The teen sensation, Katniss Everdeen, kicked off her biggest tour yet last night in Los Angeles. But under the glamour, make-up and costumes, Katniss is in no state to start touring as many of her close friends are changing their minds every second. And as we remember, all the controversy surrounding Clove Ashby in 2011 as the pair admitted they were a couple then split not two weeks later due to 'differences' between them.

It seems that Katniss has turned to drinking, drugs and smoking to deal with her problems and is away with the fairies, she needs to understand the seriousness of the situation and stop hiding behind her so-called boyfriend Peeta Mellark who has admitted that after this tour, he's calling it quits."

I put down the magazine on the desk and took a deep breath before saying anything. "Why me?" I whispered. "Why are they doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong." I hung my head, feeling my whole body collapse to the floor as I crouched down, hiding my face in my hands and tried to stop tears from falling down my face.

Peeta got up from his chair and looked at me. "Because you're Katniss Everdeen, the biggest teenager in the world, that's why. Don't let it get to you." He said, simply before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the floor, covering my mouth with my hands and let my tears flow down my face freely. I had never been like this over a stupid piece of bullshit in the magazines. Maybe it was the mention of me and Katniss as a couple. Or maybe it was the thought of Peeta leaving me after this tour.

Whatever it was, it had made my heart sink inside my chest and left me in tears, which hasn't happened in years. I wiped away my tears, getting up off the floor and marched out of the room.

I put on my black converse, picked up my jacket and purse then slammed the front door after I walked out of it. I put on my sunglasses to shade my eyes from the glare of the blazing sun above me. Sighing, I unlocked the doors to my red Aston Martin DBS Volante. A late birthday present from Clove when I turned sixteen. Peeta had offered to buy me a new car when we first started dating but I refused. The car meant more to me than my entire career did to everyone else. I dumped my jacket and purse in the seat beside me and drove into downtown Los Angeles.

* * *

I parked my car in the parking lot for Walmart, stepping out and getting instantly mobbed by paparazzi. I rolled my eyes, putting my jacket on and picking up my purse, I made my way toward the door. All the while, trying to ignore their shouts and the clicking of their cameras.

But I failed.

"Is it true you're in an unfit state to tour?"

"Is it true you're splitting up with Peeta to get back with your ex Clove Ashby?"

"KATNISS, OVER HERE, SWEETHEART."

"Give us a big smile for the camera."

As I listened to their shouts, I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek and my vision blur up slightly. Their words hurt more than anything I had ever felt before; they made my heart beat faster and my bottom lip quiver. I stopped walking and turned around back to my car, I couldn't cry in front of the paparazzi. I just couldn't. It would be all over the magazines tomorrow and I simply could not afford that to happen.

I marched back to my car, tears streaming down my face as I opened my door and started the car. I was gonna drive home, call my agent and demand for a bodyguard. I shut my eyes tightly for a moment, letting the tears roll freely down my face before speeding off home.

* * *

When I arrived home, I sat in my car just looking ahead of me with my tears still streaming down my face. I took my sunglasses off, placing them gently on the passenger seat before I screamed in anger, hiding my face in my hands to sob loudly and uncontrollably.

A few moments afterwards, I sat up in my seat, grabbed my jacket, sunglasses and purse and stormed inside. I dropped all my things on the floor and immediately dialed the number for my agent.

After a few seconds of ringing, I heard his comforting voice on the end of the phone. "Hello?"

"Marvel, it's me. I need you here in the next half an hour. It's urgent." I tell him before hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, everyone. I spent ages writing this because I wanted to make it good and not as crappy as all my other work. **

**I was inspired for the car scene from The Poker House, if you haven't seen it, you haven't lived. It's amazing film and Jennifer is perfection in it.**

**I have realized that I got lazy toward the end and for that I apologise. I just really wanted to get this done so I could move on.**

**I'll put the next chapter in Cato's prospective if I can. **

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! You're all amazing!**

**Until next time,**

**Andie. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Name:** Crimson and Clover

**Summary:** Katniss Everdeen is the biggest star in the world; the world is in love with the young pop superstar. But after an incident with the paparazzi, Katniss demands to have a personal bodyguard to take with her everywhere. She hires Cato Jones under strict instructions not to get too close, but what happens when they begin to have feelings for each other?

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pairing:** Katniss/Cato

**Rating:** M – for language, violence, drug and alcohol use, dark themes and possible lemons.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; everything belongs to its rightful owners. Except my OC's I own them.

**Author's note: **First off: I'm sorry for the delay; my brain couldn't focus for shits on this so I apologize. Second: I had to change the pairing from Clato to Catoniss because I ship Catoniss more and I feel like I can write this story better with them. Hate me if you wish. Sorry. It'll still be exactly the same story though, just with different people.

Anywho, thank you for all your kind reviews. They made me smile so much. And if there's anything I can improve on, please do tell me!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen.**

I looked down at my short and bitten down fingernails, the perfect dark cherry red nail polish that was applied not 24 hours before had mostly been scratched or bitten off from my nerves.

Sure, I have had attacks from the press and reacted in somewhat this way, but never this bad. Never had the press affected me in this way, nor had I taken it to heart in the way I've done this time. And I just can't understand why.

My agent, Marvel Stanley, was having a long lecture in front of me. I could vaguely understand what he was talking about but his voice was being drowned out from the voices inside my head, telling me to jump off the Hollywood sign and thus, ending my life.

I shook my head, trying to shake those thoughts out of my head and listen to what Marvel was telling me. Or well, trying to anyways. For all I knew, he could have been talking for hours, weeks, months, years.

Okay, the weeks, months and years part might be a slight overreaction but still, with Marvel, anything is possible.

"Katniss, have you even listened to a single word I've just said?" Marvel asked, immediately bringing me out of my moments of detachment from life itself.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Would you fire me if I said no?" I answered back, giving him a small smile.

A small smile creeps up on Marvel's lips. "No I wouldn't, Katniss. I know it's hard for you right now but I need you to focus, okay?"

I nod my head, trying to focus my brain on what Marvel was telling me. But it all sounded like complete gibberish to me. Like, when you slow down a video to the point where the voices just sounds like long groans zombies made in the classic zombie movies.

I eventually stood up from the couch, walking over to the double doors that faced Los Angeles. "Marvel, what I need is a bodyguard. Someone I can go around with and can protect me from the paparazzi."

Marvel stands beside me, looking at the view. "That could work. I'll try to find you one as soon as I can. But in the meantime, I think you should get some rest. All this stress can't be good for you."

I shook my head, waving Marvel away. "I'm fine. You can leave now."

He nodded. "Of course. If you need anything else, I'm just a phone call away." I head Marvel pick up his things and make his way out of the front door.

The front door slammed shut and I was alone.

* * *

I cracked my knuckles backstage, trying to contain my nerves. My heart was pounding inside my ears as I licked my lips, pressing them together. You'd think by now I'd gotten over the nerves, but no, I hadn't. They still got to me almost every time I went on stage.

"Kat, come meet your bodyguard." Marvel called out to me, gesturing to a tall man beside him. It was hard to see what he looked like from the darkness but all I could make out was that he was tall. Like, really tall.

I put on a broad smile, walking over towards them. "Hey, I'm-" I started, holding my hand out to my new bodyguard.

"Platinum selling and multi-award award winning singer and songwriter Katniss Everdeen. Yes, I know who you are. I'm Cato Jones, your new bodyguard." Cato greeted, shaking my hand.

I felt the heat rushing to my face and my cheeks flush. The butterflies in my stomach were almost painful. I had never felt like this since I first met Peeta.

Get it out of your head, Katniss. You love Peeta, that's how this works.

"Nice to meet you, Cato." I smiled a genuine smile, tightening my grip on his hand slightly. My heart fluttered inside my chest, the butterflies felt like they had knives instead of wings.

"Hey, Kat, it's showtime." I head Clove from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

I let go of Cato's hand, turning around to her to receive my microphone from her. I gave her a small smile before walking over to my podium and standing upon it.

"You'll be amazing, you always are." Clove reassured me, holding out her pinkie. I smiled, locking mine with hers.

"I'll see you out there. You'll be on the lighting desk, right?" I dropped my pinkie, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yup, right where I always am. You're on now, babydoll. Have fun." Clove answered as my podium moved up to the stage.

The bright lights of the stage were bright enough to blind someone. The crowed were screaming so loud it could make someone deaf.

I smiled as the music started, the whole crowed of two thousand people started clapping along to the beat. When I started singing the lyrics, every member of the audience was singing along with me.

I ran down the catwalk, stopping when I came to the end of it. A lot of people were reaching their hands out to me, screaming loudly. Even over the sound of the music, I could hear their screams and cries.

I reached out my hand to hold them, giving the fans a smile as I did. I let go and walked back upstage. Throwing my arm with the microphone in the air after the song finished, and then the whole stage went black.


End file.
